Reconstructor de reinos
by Teniente Jaz Mignonette
Summary: Fic para el 'Ritual de Iniciación', del foro El Reino de Kouka. • Soo-Won: el rey y el hombre que, como la luna, también tiene una cara oculta detrás del rostro afable y esa perenne sonrisa. Hechos y recuerdos breves del hacedor de la nueva Kouka.
1. El peso de la corona

_Akatsuki no Yona_ pertenece a Mizuho Kusanagi. Ella dibuja bonito, yo no.

* * *

Pαrticipαnte del 'Ritual de Iniciación', del foro 'El Reino de Kouka'.

Personαje: Soo-Won.

Vαriαble: le gusta la corona.

Cαntidαd de pαlαbrαs: 500, según Word.

* * *

Reconstructor de reinos

I

El peso de lα coronα

La corona que reposaba en un delicado cojín de terciopelo rojo era hermosa.

Oro, aguamarina, jade, esmeraldas, lapislázuli y ópalos trabajados de forma magnífica por el mejor orfebre de su tiempo, ya olvidado con el paso de los siglos. Empero su obra seguía ahí, eterna, con el oro tallado y las gemas que representaban a cada tribu del reino.

La corona que simbolizaba la unión del reino de Kouka. Los reyes encarnaban la paz y la unidad en el reino y sus tribus.

Hubo un tiempo, cuando era apenas un niño, en el que Soo-Won vio a aquella corona ceñida sobre la cabeza cenicienta de su abuelo y le pareció fastuosa. Así se lo dijo a su padre.

El general Yu-Hon, sin embargo, tenía una opinión muy diferente.

—Algún día —le dijo— llegará el día en el que verás esa bonita corona como lo que realmente es, hijo.

Su padre no agregó ninguna palabra más, y el asunto quedó zanjado hasta el día en el que el viejo rey Joo-Nam abdicó en favor de su hijo pequeño, Il.

—Entre la espada y la corona, prefiero el filo del acero —le explicó el general a su vástago—. Es más fácil de llevar. La corona es muy pesada. Pelearé con gusto para que mi hermano la conserve.

Soo-Won no pudo estar más orgulloso de su padre. Alguna vez sería como él, se juró.

El tiempo y las batallas fueron sucediendo con demasiada rapidez. El pequeño que antes había visto a la corona con admiración, ahora la veía con desconfianza.

El rey Il no volvió a ser el mismo desde que la reina fue encontrada muerta, asesinada por rebeldes.

Soo-Won tampoco volvió a ser el mismo desde el día en el que la espada del Rey se encontró clavada a traición en la espalda de su padre.

La corona fue perdiendo la magnificencia legendaria de otros tiempos, mancillada por un rey cobarde que prefería ceder antes de dar pelea por aquello que pertenecía al reino por derecho.

Kouka se moría, agonizaba. Alguien _debía_ salvarla.

La espada fue entonces, otra vez, el instrumento. Soo-Won no dudó en usarla.

Y la corona de Kouka estaba ahí, frente a él, reposando serena sobre su lecho de terciopelo.

 _Era su deber_. El que dicta sentencia debe blandir la espada, le dijeron un día, muchos años atrás. Soo-Won lo hizo, y ahora _su_ deber era cuidar aquello que Il había olvidado.

Kye-Sook lo ayudó a ceñirse la corona.

—Está hecho, Alteza —dijo mientras daba una reverencia.

—No —lo contradijo el Rey—. Acaba de empezar, señor Kye-Sook.

La corona pesaba mucho. Pesaba tanto como el deber por cumplir y las esperanzas del pueblo en su nuevo Rey. Soo-Won comprendió entonces las palabras de su padre.

Tal vez el primer rey de Kouka, el legendario Hiryū, la mandó forjar de aquella manera para que ningún rey _jamás_ se sintiese cómodo con ella.

Soo-Won sonrió.

El peso de la corona le gustaba. Y también el pensamiento del rey Hiryū.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _¿Se merece un review?_

* * *

Bitácorα de Jαz: Yo sé que el 85% del fandom (estadísticas sacadas de la manga) odia a Soo-Won. Yo ( _contrera_ , pues) lo considero uno de mis personajes favoritos de AnY. Es imperdonable lo que hizo, cierto, pero no se puede negar que es un gran rey.

Tres referencias descaradas a la saga de _Canción de Hielo y Fuego_ : a) Stannis Baratheon considera que gobernar Poniente no es su derecho, sino su deber. b) Los Stark de Invernalia creían que el que dicta la sentencia debe ser el ejecutor de la misma. Soo-Won decidió matar al rey Il y lo hizo él mismo, y después se encargó de limpiar el desastre. c) Aegon el Conquistador forjó su Trono de Hierro con las diez mil espadas que doblaron la rodilla y se aseguró que estas se mantengan con filo para que ningún rey se sintiera cómodo sentado ahí. No me odien, no lo pude evitar (?).

Espero que les haya gustado.

¡Jajohecha pevê!

30 de diciembre de 2015, miércoles.


	2. Cuentos, hechizos y promesas

_Disclαimer αpplied._

* * *

Vαriable: no le gustan los hechizos.

Cαntidαd de pαlαbrαs: 500, según Word (re exacta yo, ¿eh? —XD).

* * *

Reconstructor de reinos

II

Cuentos, hechizos y promesαs

Hak tenía la malísima costumbre de molestar a la princesa Yona hasta hacerla rabiar.

Soo-Won conocía todos sus métodos. No por nada era amigo de Hak, y también primo de Yona, que corría al rescate de la princesa cuando el bellaco hijo del viento se pasaba con sus travesuras. En esos momentos, Soo-Won abrazaba con fuerza a la princesita y le decía que no pasaba nada, que todo estaba bien, que era Hak haciendo de las suyas. Entonces Yona dejaba de llorar, y todavía entre los brazos de su primo, echaba una mirada al chico, exigiéndole en silencio una disculpa, al tiempo que hacía un ruidito, mezcla entre bufido e hipido. Hak no aguantaba más y lanzaba una carcajada escandalosa. Soo-Won se le unía, y también Yona, después de fingirse ofendida por unos minutos. Y ambos príncipes tiraban de Hak y lo obligaban a ser parte del abrazo colectivo.

La forma favorita de Hak para molestar a Yona eran los cuentos de miedo.

Aquella noche los niños habían quedado en los caballerizos del castillo Hiryū, entretenidos dándole de comer zanahorias a los caballos, cuando Hak, sosteniendo una pequeña antorcha en una mano, y un viejo libro en la otra, apareció.

–¡Estaban aquí! —exclamó el niño—. Tu padre y el abuelo estuvieron preguntando por ustedes.

—Sí —dijo Soo-Won—, pero nos distrajimos dando de comer a _Extraño._ —Señaló al gran corcel negro al que Yona le daba trozos de fruta.

Hak colocó la antorcha en una de las paredes de la estancia, se sentó, e invitó a sus amigos a que hicieran lo mismo.

—¡No otra vez con tus cuentos de miedo, Hak! —chilló Yona al reconocer el libro que llevaba el niño en la mano. Hak bufó y puso los ojos en blanco. Soo-Won la tranquilizó pasando un brazo alrededor de su cuello. Él siempre estaba dispuesto a escuchar lo que Hak tenía para contar.

Hak empezó el relato. Su voz iba adquiriendo matices cada vez más oscuros a medida que el cuento avanzaba. Yona comenzó a temblar. Soo-Won afianzó el agarre a su prima, inquieto.

Y cuando Hak iba por la parte donde la bruja lanzaba un hechizo que destruía el castillo del Rey, _Extraño_ comenzó a rechinar, la antorcha se apagó, y se oyó un estrépito en los caballerizos.

Los tres niños, asustados, corrieron con el corazón en la mano. En un momento, Soo-Won abrazó a Yona con fuerza.

—N-no me gustan los h-hechizos —gimió Yona.

—Ni a mí —admitió Soo-Won.

—¿Pero tú me protegerás, cierto? Prométemelo, Soo-Won.

El Soo-Won niño era todo sonrisas y promesas para Yona, su princesa, su sol, y Hak, su rival y su mejor amigo.

Empero el Rey Soo-Won era un cúmulo de promesas rotas, una máscara, las esquirlas de un tiempo feliz que él mismo se había encargado de hacer añicos.

Esa noche, con la mano aferrada al mechón de cabello rojo, que era lo único que quedaba de ellos, quiso llorar, pero descubrió que las lágrimas se le habían secado.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _¿Se merece un review?_

* * *

Bitácorα de Jαz: una vez una psicóloga me preguntó por qué me gustaban tanto los relatos con cierta carga de drama. Tenía unos dieciséis y no le supe qué contestar. Hoy creo que tiene algo que ver con que lo que ella llamaba «drama y angustia» tiene más carga realista.

Soo-Won me duele un poco. Es imperdonable, obviamente, el crimen que cometió, pero me niego a creer que al chico no le duela haber roto ese vínculo que tenía con sus amigos. Capaz y por eso me cae bien. Veamos que depara el manga para el hacedor de la nueva Kouka.

Esta vez solo hay dos referencias a _Canción de Hielo y Fuego_ : a) _Extraño_ era el caballo de Sandor Clegane. b) El «Prométemelo, Soo-Won» es un eco del «prométemelo, Ned», la súplica de Lyanna Stark a su hermano. El chiste es que la frase de Yona se clavara tan hondo en Soo-Won, como en el pobre Ned. No me culpen por las referencias. Esa saga terminó por fritarme en poco cerebro que me quedaba (?).

Bien, con esto cierro mi ritual de iniciación. Espero les haya sido agradable la lectura.

¡Jajohecha pevê!

30 de diciembre de 2015, miércoles.


End file.
